Floor drains are widely used in restaurants, food processing facilities, and other light industrial facilities where water or other fluids may accumulate in significant volumes on the floor of the facility. For example, such floor drains typically include a cover that provides a grate or other water permeable barrier to prevent entry into the drain of items that can block the drainage pipes, and a drain well underneath the barrier to allow the water or other fluids to accumulate in the well if they are accumulating faster than the drain pipe can remove them, as well as to prevent the water or fluids from flowing away from the drain before they have a chance to be removed from the local environment by the drain.